Delirium of Disorder
by Gio34
Summary: Shenanigans between team RWBY and more. Mostly team RWBY though. eventual romances. This is my first fanfic please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

It was believed that this day would never come. They day when the ice princess failed a test, and to make it worse it was all Ruby's fault she failed. At least that's what Weiss told herself. In reality it was mostly if not completely her fault.

* * *

A week ago Weiss was studying for a huge test for professor Port's class. She was trying to anyways. That day Ruby and Yang bought the newest gaming console that had just come out, the Generator 3. The console came with a sci-fi fps shooter and Ruby and Yang spent the whole day playing the game. After playing for 10 hours straight, Yang had started to get tired of getting her ass kicked in multiplayer, so she quit.

Weiss who had been attempting to study was glad to see Yang quit and believed that Ruby was going to quit soon but she was wrong, she kept playing. It was about midnight when decided she had enough of Ruby's gaming

"Ruby can you please stop playing that damn game." Weiss said. "Besides we have a huge test tomorrow for Professor Port's class that you really should be studying for."

Ruby looked up to Weiss and said " your right I should stop playing and start studying but first can you please play with me for just a little bit."

Weiss simply stared at her and replied "It's midnight; I don't want to play your silly little game."

"Weiss please just for a little bit." Ruby pleaded as she looked at Weiss with big puppy dog eyes.

_Damn those eyes of hers_

Weiss had been getting curious about the game after hearing the sisters game for the last 10 hours and wanted to see if it was really all that fun. Plus she couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Okay."

Ruby grew a smile on her face and exclaimed happily "Yay! Partner bonding!"

"Shush. We can't be so loud it's really late and we don't want wake up everybody"

Blake and Yang had somehow fallen asleep despite all noise coming from Ruby's game. Weiss had grabbed the second controller and sat next to Ruby, in front of the monitor. Ruby took a minute to explain the controls then had Weiss sign in and join her on online matchmaking.

It was a huge surprise. Turns out Weiss was an absolute natural at fps shooters. Only a minute in the game and Weiss had a kill streak of 10.  
"Jesus Weiss you're really good." Ruby said, shocked at Weiss' gaming ability.  
"Please this game is easy and these people are just bad at this game" Weiss said unimpressed.

"Whatever you say Weiss-aw damn it I just got killed again."

At the end of the match Weiss was 38-1. She accidentally fell off the map once. But afterwords getting 17 more kills including the game winning kill. Her score put Ruby and the rest of their team to shame.

"Wow Weiss you're a lot better than me and Yang. You are an absolute God at this game." Ruby said giving Weiss lots of compliments.

"This game is pretty easy but it is kind of fun. We can play a few more matches." Weiss said.

They played a few more games before Weiss started to get bored of Team Deathmatch. She kept winning every game and wanted more of a challenge. At the end of the last game, Weiss turned to Ruby and said "This is starting to get boring Ruby. These people aren't no challenge and it's just killing each other ,there is no other objective."

"Well if you want we could try capture the flag."

"Alright."

So they switched game modes to capture the flag and Weiss played with renewed interest. She liked the new challenge and found it exciting. She was so excited she single-handily won the game in just 3 minutes.  
"Damn Weiss how are you so good?"  
"Heh-Heh I'm just good." Weiss said nonchalantly. They two played the game for hours trying new game modes even finishing the campaign in co-op mode. It wasn't about till 6:00 in the a.m. when Weiss realized her mistake.  
"Man that ending was awesome." Ruby said excitingly. "Yeah it was but the campaign was too easy" Weiss said. "Really? We played on the hardest difficulty." Ruby said to her in surprise.

Weiss looked at the clock then, "HOLY FUCK. It's 6:00 in the morning. You dunce, I was supposed to have been studying!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oops." Ruby simply responded.

"oops, that's all you have to say! Damn it, now what am I supposed to do you dolt. I didn't study or get any sleep." Weiss was very angry at herself and at Ruby. "Our test is in 3 hours!"

"Well you have 3 hours to sleep and study before the test." Ruby responded meekly. "Oh and you woke up Blake and Yang."

Weiss turned around to see Yang and Blake sat up looking at her angrily. "Damn it, what's with all the freaking yelling?!" Yang yelled angrily. "It's barely 6 and you're already yelling."

"I was having a good dream too." Blake said. She was in fact fantasizing about Yang as she recently developed a crush on the fiery blonde.

"What are you two even doing up at this hour?" asked Yang.

"Your sister kept me up all night." Weiss then realized what she said had a dirty implication. "Not that way." She quickly said before Yang said a dirty joke. "Then what were you two doing?"

"Playing that damn game with your sister." Weiss said.

Ruby then added "She's really good sis."

"Bah, she can't be that good." Weiss took offense to this and said "I'm way better than you and your sister." Weiss responded.

"Well I'm going to have to find out if the princess here is any good or not." Yang was preparing to play the game and Weiss was going to accept here challenge but soon remembered about the test they had in a little less than three hours. "I'd love to kick your ass Yang but I need to study for professor Port's test. I'm going to the library." Weiss than left. Ruby simply decided to sleep until it was time for class.

* * *

No one had seen Weiss for the rest of the morning and she had yet to appear in Professor Port's class.

_I wonder where she is. _Ruby thought. At that moment Weiss ran in the classroom, than sat down next to her teammates, out of breath and panting. Instead of studying at the library she had instead fallen asleep and woke up 2 minutes before the bell rang. The library was across the school from Port's class so she had to run like the wind to make it in time.

The professor soon appeared and said. "I hope all you kids studied for this test." He then handed out the test to everyone. "You have the entire period to work on the test class. Use your time wisely. Begin!" When Weiss finished she was sure she didn't ace the test but hoped to get away with a C. Hoping her father wouldn't be so mad if she got a C on a test.

* * *

But when she got her test results back a week later she was very shocked to find she had gotten an F on the test.

_I'm screwed. Father is going to kill me._

Ruby then looked over to her and said "Hey you got an F too! Looks like we failed this test together." She was weirdly happy that she failed alongside Weiss. Weiss however was pretty mad at herself and at Ruby.

_I knew I never should have played that damn game with Ruby._

Weiss couldn't stay mad she soon accepted that F and thought  
_you know what is was worth it, I enjoyed playing that game with Ruby._

Soon every Friday night Ruby and Weiss would play their game together and would bond more each time.

* * *

This is my first fanfic please review and tell me how I did. Hopefully there will be another update soon._  
_


	2. Being sick sucks

Okay here it is next chapter. I typed this pretty quick but hopefully it is good. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ruby was lying in her bed underneath the covers. The bed was covered in multiple tissues covered in snot. She was sick.

_Ugh I feel like complete crap._

She had woken up with a really sore throat, a very runny nose, and a tremendous cough and a killer headache.

_Ugh how did this happen, oh right. _

* * *

It was winter and it was snowy outside. Like every winter multiple students were sick. Ruby however never got sick during winter. But there was someone who got sick: Jaune Arc.

Jaune had gotten very sick and was constantly sneezing and blowing his nose inside and outside of class. One day when team RWBY and team JNPR were sitting together for dinner in the cafeteria. Then Jaune got the need to sneeze and did so but was not paying attention to where and he ended up sneezing on Ruby's face. Jaune looked up and saw Ruby's face covered in snot.

Ruby looked at Jaune and simply said "Really?"

Yang then said "Well it looks like instead of crater face we can call you booger face."

Everyone then laughed at Ruby who cleaned her face using her arm sleeve.

"ew don't use your sleeve!" Weiss said disgusted.

"I'm sorry Ruby" Jaune apologized. Ruby then sighed and said "It's alright Jaune." Ruby then looked at the plate of cookies she was eating and saw they too were covered in snot. "But you're buying me more cookies." "Okay."

After dinner Ruby showered and then went to sleep but when she woke up she felt like complete shit.

The rest of the team saw how sick she was and said to just stay in bed as she is way too sick to go to her classes.  
_The only good thing about being sick is not going to classes. But now I'm all alone, what am I going to do now_

* * *

Despite being told to stay in bed she got off and began to look around to see what there was to do. She considered playing that sci fi shooter but she thought it didn't felt right playing without Weiss. Speaking of Weiss she looked around her things. She looked at her Dust stash and thought

_Hmm never realized how much dust she had. _She picked up a bottle of Dust but accidentally dropped it and the bottle broke and Dust spilled on the carpet. She quickly cleaned it up but accidentally inhaled some and sneezed and caused and caused a crater to appear in the room.

_Oops._ Ruby then picked up the rug in the middle of the room and put over the crater.

_I'm sure no one will notice._ She then put all of Weiss' Dust back into place. She then wandered over to Yang's side of the room and decided to look through her drawers. Ruby then ended up covering her clothes in snot and germs. _Crap, Eh I'll go wash them later._ Ruby then looked through the bottom drawer and found a black case. She took it out of the drawer and wondered of its origins and what was inside._ I don't remember Yang bringing this along. I wonder what's inside._ She then opened it and dropped the box out of shock. Then she started to giggle and took out what was inside: a gold dildo. _Wow! Really Yang? It's pretty big. I wonder when she's used this. Actually now that I think about it I do remember hearing her moan at night sometimes. Huh._

She then put the dildo back in the case closed it and put it back in the drawer. _I should probably wash my hands after this._

She then looked at Blake's book collection. _I've always wondered what she reads_. She then took at a book and read its title. "No Substance" She was curious about the book so she started at the beginning. "Chapter 1" After about 5 minutes of reading she stumbled upon the first sex scene.

_Mark held Zoey in his hands and began to take off her shirt, revealing her… Whoa that's not PG. _Ruby blushing from the hot material closed the bookand put it back. She then took out a few more books and read some of them before putting them back in embarrassment. _Wow, I had no idea Blake loved to read this stuff._ She was about to turn away when she saw a worn black book that had no title.

In curiosity she picked up the book and read the first few lines. She soon realized it was Blake's diary. Against her better judgment she kept reading. She had actually read whole thing and was at the most recent entry.

_Dear Diary I had begun to develop a crush on Yang. I had thought she had always looked good. I could see why boys were attracted to her. But now I'm attracted to her. Last night I fantasized that me and Yang were in bed and… Whoa okay I did not need to know about any of this. I knew I shouldn't have started to read this. Crap, now I now way to much about Blake. _

Ruby then put the diary back where it was and decided to just go back to bed, especially because it wouldn't be long before one of her teammates walked in.

_Can't believe Blake likes Yang. Huh I wonder if she'll make a move on her. Eh it's not my business. _

* * *

She then got back in bed and about a 15 minutes later Weiss walked in the room.  
Ruby sat up in bed and greeted Weiss. "Hey Weiss." "Hi Ruby. Here I brought you some soup"

"Wow really Weiss? You didn't have to." Ruby was shocked at the kindness that Weiss was showing her right now. " Don't be silly you dolt. I just want to be nice to you"

"Wow thanks Weiss" Ruby was very grateful to Weiss for bringing her soup.  
" How are you feeling?" Weiss asked with concern. "I was feeling like crap but thanks to you I feel better." Ruby than gave Weiss a smile before having a cough attack. Weiss chuckled then said "You don't sound better. I don't have a class right now so I'm going to hang around here." Ruby finished her cough attack and said " Alright" and she started to eat her soup.

Weiss noted that the rug was in a different spot. "Ruby? Why is the rug over here?"

_Crap. _"Yeah you don't want to know."

* * *

I wrote this chapter because i'm also sick but it's not so bad. Sorry if Ruby seems out of character. I modeled her after me and my way of thinking. I'll put her back into character soon. Merry Christmas!


	3. Role Model

Eh I just felt like making this. Enjoy!

* * *

One day Ruby was asked to speak at an elementary school. She asked the principal why her and the principle responded "Well we like to have huntsmen or huntresses in training to speak because the kids like them. They look up to them as role models. It's also very incredible that you were able to be moved ahead two years."

Ruby was very honored to have been asked so she said okay. She was still sick but the principle said that Ruby wouldn't speak until next week. Ruby assured she would be better by then.  
"What are you going to talk about Ruby?" Weiss asked

Ruby thought long and hard about what she would talk about but she finally figured out what.

"I'm just going to talk about my life and how I live." "Well alright then." Weiss then went to study for the retake of professor Port's test.

Ruby then spent the whole night writing a speech.

* * *

Ruby was surprised at how big the gymnasium was and how many students there were. "There must be over a thousand of them"

The principle and Ruby were standing in the middle of the gym

"Ahem can I get your attention please." The gym started to get quiet. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Ruby Rose." There was a big applause and the principle handed the microphone to Ruby. "Good luck Miss Rose." "Thank you" The principle then left the middle of the gym and sat down in the bleachers.

"Um… okay I'm going to tell you kids about myself and what I do. Can I get a beat?" Music started to play and Ruby cleared her throat then proceeded to rap.

"Mic check one two, you guys ready.

I'm cancerous

So when I diss you wouldn't want to answer this

If you responded back with a battle rap you wrote for Canibus

I strangle you to death then I choke you again

And break your fucking legs til your bones poke through your skin

You beef with me I'mma even the score equally

Take you on Jerry Springer and beat your ass legally

I get too blunted off of funny home grown

Cause when I smoke out I hit the trees harder than Sonny Bono (oh no!)

So if I said I never did drugs

That would mean I lie and get fucked more than the President does

Hilary Clinton tried to slap me and call me a pervert

I ripped her fucking tonsils out and fed her sherbet (bitch!)

My nerves hurt and lately I'm on edge

Grabbed Vanilla Ice and ripped (come here) out his blond dreads

Every boy I ever went out with has gone gay

Follow me and do exactly what the song says

Smoke weed, take pills, drop out of school, kill people and drink

Jump behind the wheel like it was still legal

I'm dumb enough to walk in a store and steal

So I'm dumb enough to ask for a date with Lauryn Hill

Some people only see that I'm white, ignoring skill

Cause I stand out like a green hat with an orange bill

But I don't get pissed

Y'all don't even see through the mist

How the fuck can I be white

I don't even exist

I get a clean shave

Bathe, go to a rave

Die from an overdose and dig myself up out of my grave

My middle finger won't go down, how do I wave

And this is how I'm supposed to teach kids how to behave

* * *

Now follow me and do exactly what you see

Don't you want to grow up to be just like me

I slap women and eat 'shrooms then O.D

Now don't you want to grow up to be just like me

* * *

Me and Marcus Allen went over to see Nicole

When we heard a knock at the door, must have been Ron Gold

Jumped behind the door, put the orgy on hold

Killed them both and smeared blood in a white Bronco (we did it)

My mind won't work if my spine don't jerk

I slapped Garth Brooks out of his rhinestone shirt

I'm not a player just a ill rhyme sayer

That'll spray a Aerosol can up at the ozone layer

My rap style's warped

I'm running out the morgue

With your dead grandmother's corpse

To throw it on your porch

Jumped in a Chickenhawk cartoon with a cape on

And beat up Foghorn Leghorn with an acorn

I'm about as normal as Norman Bates

With deformative traits

A premature birth that was four minutes late

Mother, are you there

I love you

I never meant to hit you over the head with that shovel

Will someone please explain to my brain

That I just severed a main vein

With a chainsaw and I'm in pain

I take a breather and sigh

Either I'm high or I'm nuts

Cause if you ain't tilting this room, neither am I

So when you see your mom with a thermometer shoved in her ass

Then it probably is obvious I got it on with her

Cause when I drop this solo shit it's over with

I bought Cage's tape, opened it and dubbed over it

* * *

I came to the club drunk with a fake ID

Don't you want to grow up to be just like me

I've been with ten guys who got HIV

Now don't you want to grow up to be just like me

I got genital warts and it burns when I pee

Don't you want to grow up to be just like me

I tie a rope around my breasts and jump from a tree

You probably want to grow up to be just like me"

* * *

Ruby finished as did the beat. When she finished there was a silence.

* * *

Ruby was thrown out of the school by security. "You know what, Fuck you people! You guys invited me to speak and now you're throwing me out. Man Fuck all of you." She gave the middle finger and stormed off.

The principle who was standing there with the vice principle turned to the vice principle and said "We're not doing guest speakers anymore." "Agreed"

* * *

This was really random. I just felt like doing this for any lolz. The rap lyrics are from Eminem's song Role Model, modified some of the lyrics. Pretty funny song you should look it up. Please read and review. Thank you! Merry Christmas!


	4. Frozen Christmas

Hey there, decided to write a quick story for Christmas. Please Read and Review.

* * *

"So you were seriously thrown out of the school?" Weiss asked Ruby. Weiss was sitting on her bed and Ruby was sitting at her desk but she turned the chair around to face Weiss.

"Yeah and I don't even get why. They invited me to speak; they shouldn't treat a guest like that. I didn't say anything bad." Ruby was still mad about the school incident yesterday.

"Ruby, you told the kids to do drugs, kill people and break the law." Weiss told Ruby in a matter of factly way.

"Oh yeah… Well I wasn't even being serious!"

Weiss responded back "How were they supposed to know that? Did you tell them?"

"Damn it. Your right." Ruby accepted that she was wrong and turned back around.

At that moment the door swung open and a huge block of ice was being pushed through the door. It was then seen that it was Yang who was pushing in the block of ice. Weiss and Ruby both looked at each other then looked at Yang with a look of disbelief.

Ruby then broke the silence. "Um sis, why the hell did you just push a big block of ice in here?"

Yang, panting, said "There…was a… accident."

Weiss got up from her bed and took a closer look at the block of ice. "MY GOD!" Weiss took a step back in shock. Ruby then got up from her chair and took a look at the block, wondering what was inside that made gave Weiss such a big shock. "WHOA" Ruby gave the same reaction as Weiss.

"Is that Blake?" Ruby asked with shock on her face. Inside the block of ice was Blake. She had a look of shock and horror on her face and her arms and legs looked as though there were flailing around before being frozen.

"Yep" Yang replied. Weiss at a loss for words simply asked "How?"

"Well I had the idea of going fishing." "Fishing? Are you insane?" Weiss asked in disbelief that Yang would actually come up with that idea. "It's way too cold to go fishing." Ruby added.

"Yeah that's what Blake said too but I was able to convince her. I said we needing to bond some more so she agreed. So we went to the lake and we had are fishing poles and everything but there was a problem; the lake was frozen. Blake was going to turn back but I managed to unfreeze a good amount of the lake." "How? "Weiss asked. "He-he, I Burn." Yang said with a smirk.

"Anyways though we were there for about an hour or so and we didn't catch anything. The lake started to freeze again also. We were getting ready to leave when I guess Blake saw some fish swimming in the lake and I guess her cat instincts got fired up and she jumped in the lake.

Weiss and Ruby then had amused expressions on their faces. Then Yang continued with her story.

"She didn't come back up so I jumped in to save her. When I was underwater I saw that Blake was frozen in a block of ice somehow. She also had that dumb expression on her face." She started to laugh. "Then I got her out and pushed her all the way back here." Yang finished. "So what did you guys do today?" "Nothing" Answered Weiss and Ruby simultaneously.

"So are you going to unfreeze her or what? What are we doing here?" Weiss asked. "Yep I'm going to unfreeze her right now." "Wait! Don't do it here." Weiss protested too late though. Yang used her fiery aura to melt the ice. The melted ice spilled over the floor and got everything wet. "Damn it Yang now everything is wet!" Weiss yelled angrily at Yang who had finished freeing Blake from her icy prison.

Blake fell to the floor but Yang picked her up. Blake was very dazed and confused but was starting to regain consciousness. She then started to shiver uncontrollably. "W-what-t-tt-the-hell-h-happened?" "You got frozen in block of ice." Yang replied. "Oh, well can someone hand me a blanket I'm fucking freezing." "What no thank you for the girl who risked her life to save you?" Yang asked ,offended that her good deed has gone unnoticed. Blake then said frustrated "Damn it it's your fault I got frozen, you wanted to go fishing!" "Yeah well I didn't tell you to jump in the lake to get fish!" Yang responded also frustrated.

Ruby then stepped in. "Girls come on it's Christmas eve and it's going to be Christmas in 4 hours so we shouldn't be arguing right now." Yang sighed and said "I guess you're right sis." Blake then said "Sorry Ruby and thank you Yang for 'Risking your life' to save me." Yang then smiled and hugged Blake who then started to blush from the contact. _Huh. Yang is pretty warm._ Blake thought. No one noticed Blake's blushing

To Blake's disappointment Yang broke the hug then said "well what do you guys want to do now?"

* * *

The girls decided to play the sci-fi shooter until midnight. Weiss of course kicked all of their asses. Yang raged quit in her she destroyed the console. "YANG, WHAT THE HELL?!" Ruby yelled at Yang. Yang then sheepishly said "oops, I guess I got a bit carried away." She then had an embarrassed expression on her face. Weiss then said to Ruby "Don't worry Ruby I'll buy us another console." Ruby's face then turned from anger to happiness. "Aw thanks Weiss, your so kind." She then hugged Weiss who stiffened up from the sudden contact. "It's nothing you dolt. Now please let go of me." Ruby complied. Blake who had been watching the scene spoke up, "Guys its midnight. Merry Christmas Guys." She then grew a smile and was then hugged by Yang. "Merry Christmas Blakey!" Blake then began to blush again and she returned to the hug. Team RWBY finished exchanging hugs and Merry Christmases and began to exchange gifts.

They decided to exchange gifts at midnight because Weiss in the morning would leave to visit her father and mother and would be gone for two days.

Ruby being team leader gave her gifts first. Weiss got a new game controller with a snowflake finish. Blake got the sequel to "No Substance"; "No Control". It was very hard for Ruby to summon the courage to walk into the bookstore and buy the book. Even as Blake was receiving it the both of them were blushing. Yang then got a new leather jacket to replace the one that Ruby accidentally covered in snot and germs and Yang ended up throwing out.

It was then Weiss' turn to give her gifts. For some reason she got Ruby an electric guitar and an amp. Weiss said it would help Ruby increase her intelligence if she knew how to play an instrument. Blake coincidentally got a stuffed fish animal. Yang got a new set of training weights.

Then it was Blake's turn. She got Ruby an encyclopedia on weapons. Weiss received a preserved snowflake. Yang got a new motorcycle helmet.

Yang got Ruby new headphones and Bad Religion's newest album: "Christmas Songs". Following the snowflake theme that Weiss' gifts had, she received a hat with a snowflake on it. Blake was definitely they hardest to shop for. She knew Blake liked to read but wasn't sure what she read. Trying to find what book to get her she picked up one of Blake's books. She soon realized was always reading. She likes to read dirty books. Not sure what book to get Blake she simply bought the whole Ninjas of Love series for Blake.

They were all very satisfied with the gifts they received. Weiss actually liked that all of her gifts had a snowflake them. Blake was happy with her new reading material though she was embarrassed that her teammates knew what she liked to read. Ruby actually had time to listen to her new album before going to sleep. They all went to sleep happy.

* * *

Here it is a late Christmas story. Sorry if this story wasn't so good. It was actually kind of hard to figure out what gifts they would give each other. Please read and review. Once again Merry Christmas!


	5. You Are

Here is next chapter. Sorry it's late, I've been pretty lazy but I'll start posting more chapters now. This chapter is going to switch between third and first person view. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Weiss was getting ready to leave in the morning to visit her parents. Ruby was, of course, bummed to see her partner leave for two days. "I wish you didn't have to leave Weiss." Ruby said to Weiss. "To be honest I wish I didn't have to go either." Weiss told Ruby. Weiss had talked to Ruby about her problems with her parents, mostly with her father and his expectations. "But it would be rude not to visit them. Don't worry about it though Ruby, I'll be back before you know it."

Weiss then gave a Ruby a smile but Ruby gave Weiss a big hug. Weiss at first stiffened up at the sudden contact but eventually returned the hug. "Goodbye Weiss." "Goodbye Ruby." They then let go of each other.

Yang, still not liking Weiss, was actually kind of looking forward not dealing with the heiress' crap for two days. But she still said goodbye to Weiss. "See you later princess." Yang said with a smirk. "Goodbye Yang. Try not to burn down the school while I'm gone." Weiss responded back.

Blake had been very quiet that morning, more so than usual. The rest of the team had been up for a few hours and Blake had not gotten up yet. Suddenly Blake let out a huge sneeze that made everyone in the room jump. Blake was then sat up in her bed and was sniffling. "Can one of you guys pass me the box of tissues, please?" Ruby handed her the tissues and Blake blew her nose on a tissue. She then started coughing.

Yang, concerned for her partner, dropped from her bed onto the floor and got close to Blake and asked her "Are you okay?" "No I feel like utter crap." Blake responded. Yang then put her hand on Blake's forehead to check her temperature. Blake started to blush from Yang touching her forehead.

"Whoa, you have a fever." Yang said to Blake. "Looks like you're sick Blake."

Ruby then said "Damn that sucks Blake" Ruby was empathizing with Blake as not too long ago she was sick as well. Ruby was getting closer to Blake to give her a hug but Blake sneezed in her face. She then backed up and wiped her face off with a tissue. "Damn it what's with people sneezing in damn face?" "Sorry Ruby." Blake said nasally due to her nose being congested.

"Damn it Yang this is your fault." Blake said annoyed, because she is sick. Yang looked offended and said to her "my fault? I didn't tell you to jump in the lake." "Oh yeah, I forgot that happened." Blake said meekly. Blake then asked "well now what?" "Well you're gonna have to stay in bed." Yang said in response to her question. "Ruby and I have classes so we're going to be gone most of the day and Weiss is leaving soon, so you're going to be here alone. Sorry Blake." Yang was feeling sorry leaving Blake alone while she was sick.

Blake was reminded that Weiss was leaving and so she said to Weiss a simple "Goodbye Weiss." "Goodbye Blake. Oh look at the time I should get going." Weiss then picked up her suitcase and opened the door turned back to face her teammates and said "Goodbye everyone, get well soon Blake." She then gave a small smile and left. "Goodbye Weiss!" Ruby called out as Weiss left. Blake then sneezed and blew her nose again.

Yang and Ruby then got in their school uniforms and were getting ready to leave. "Damn it I wish I didn't have go to class." Yang said, frustrated she had to leave Blake alone. "Don't worry Yang I'll be fine here by myself." Yang still had a concerned look and her face. "Alright then. Just stay in bed and rest okay?" "Okay" Blake said to Yang.

"Come on Yang we got to go to class." Ruby said to Yang. "Blake will be fine here by herself." Ruby said to Yang in an attempt to lessen Yang's worries. "Alright then let's go" Yang said. Ruby then left the room and Yang left the room and before closing the door she said to Blake "Bye Blake."

* * *

Blake's POV

"Good bye Yang" I say to Yang as she closes the door. Alright then, now I'm alone. I let the silence fill up the room and try to go sleep. It actually working I feel like I'm going to sleep.

I find myself in a forest and start walking forewords. The sun is setting and a see a cliff in the distance and start heading towards it. As I get closer I see a figure and as I get closer I see it has long golden hair. I get closer to the cliff and see that-oh hey! It's Yang. What's she doing out here. She looks like she's looking at the sunset. I then realize that this is a dream. I get closer to Yang and man she looks great in front of the setting sun.

"Hello Yang." I say to Yang. She then turns around and she smiles at me. God, her smile is so awesome. "Hi Blake" She says to me. "What are you doing out here?" I ask to her. "Just enjoying the view. Though I think I might enjoy looking at you more." Man she really makes my knees weak. "I enjoy looking at you too Yang." Whoa, that sounded pretty creepy but she laughs and gets closer to me. She is actually pretty close to me and I feel myself starting to blush. "I'm glad you're here Blake, I've wanted to tell you something for a while. I'm in love with you." "Really?" I'm very surprised right now. Now I can actually confess to her my feelings.

"I'm in love with you too Yang." She smiles and gets closer to me. Is she… yeah she is going to kiss me. I've been waiting for this for so long. Our faces get closer and closer and…

With a sneeze I wake up from my dream. Fuck. If only it was real.

Ughh I've only been asleep for two hours. Ruby and Yang won't be back for a while. I don't feel like going back to sleep. I get up from my bed and blow my nose on a tissue. Let's see what there is to do around here.

I decide to look through Ruby's desk. Yeah I know it's an invasion of privacy but I don't care, I'm bored. I look in the first drawer and it's her collection of music albums. Man she really likes punk rock. I like punk rock but I don't feel like listening to music right now.

I look through the rest of her desk and there is only paper, pencils, grimm study books and her controller for the console Yang destroyed. Oh look she has Naruto manga. Oh she also has some Naruto drawings. Damn she is good at drawing. Alright I'm going to stop looking through her things so I walk towards Weiss part of the room.

All she has are her cases of dust. Hmm why is the rug all the way over her. I lift up the rug and see …oh man, there is a crater here. I'm going to put the rug down and pretend I never saw this. Weiss must have been pissed off when she saw this crater here. I wonder what she is doing now.

* * *

3rd person pov

Weiss was sitting at the dinner table with her mother and father. Weiss was sitting in the middle while her mother was sitting at the left end of the table and her father was at the opposite end of the long table. None of them had spoken the entire time.

* * *

Blake's POV

I'm sure she is fine right now. Alright well Weiss has nothing interesting to look at so I'm going to look through Yang's stuff. Oh wait a minute what is this? A bottle of whiskey. How long has she had this hidden? I don't think she will mind if I take a swig of this. I feel pretty crappy but this will me feel a little better. I actually end up chugging the whole thing. Thanks to my faunus heritage I did not get drunk, though I am a little buzzed. I'm going to have to buy her another bottle. Actually I can't since I'm under aged but I'll sneak her a bottle.

A little buzzed I decide to look through Yang's clothes though I end up sneezing and coughing on them and covering them in snot and germs. Oops. And she had just finished getting new clothes too. Well I'm sure she can replace them again. I look in the bottom drawer and find the box that Yang keeps her dildo in. Huh she thinks she can hide that from me. I find her scarf and maybe I should take it and keep in with me. No that's the whiskey talking. I decide not to take it and put the scarf back.

Well Yang doesn't have anything interesting to look at so I guess I'm done looking at her stuff. I go to my book collection to try to pick out something to read. Oh my diary is here, I should write in it.

_Dear Diary, I had another dream about Yang. It was going awesome until I woke up and now I feel lonely. I wish I could tell Yang my feelings but that would ruin our friendship and I don't want to lose it. Damn it! Why did I have to fall for her? Maybe I should just keep it a secret forever. Not a bad idea actually. Okay I'm done writing for today. Until next time diary._

Ahh that felt kind of good to write. I put my diary back and grab "No control". I've read "No Substance" so many times, time to find out what happens next. I go back to bed and get under the covers and get ready to read my book

Well I got halfway through the book when, surprisingly, Yang came back. "Yang what are you doing back so soon? Don't you still have another class?" Yang smiled and said "Yeah I do but I decided its Friday so why should I waste my time in that class. Plus I thought it would be better to keep you company since you're sick." Aw she cares about me. "I also went to the pharmacy real quick and brought you some medicine." I am kind of shocked she being so kind to me. I smile at her and say "Thank you Yang" She smiles and hands me the medicine.

"Alright well I'm going to change." She starts to undress in front of me and I turn my head away from her direction. I can feel my face turning red. I would like to stare at her but that's really creepy. "So what did you do all day?" She asks me. "Eh Nothing much just been here."

"Sounds boring. Well now that I'm here we're going to have fun." She then smirks at me and then heads to her drawer. I guess I should take my medicine now.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE MY CLOTHES COVERED IN SNOT AGAIN!?"

"Uhh…sorry about that." I reply meekly.

Even though I'm sick I'm pretty sure Yang is going to fuck me up right now especially since her eyes are red and her hair is on fire and she is coming closer to me menacingly.

* * *

3rd person POV

It was Sunday afternoon when Weiss returned. _It's good to be back home._ She opened the door and saw no one in there. Though as soon as she stepped in Ruby tackled her to the ground with a hug. "Oh My God Weiss I'm so glad you're back." Ruby said to her very happy that her partner was back.

"It's good to be back Ruby but can you please get off me? You're crushing me you dolt."

"Oops sorry Weiss" Ruby got off Weiss and grabbed her hand to help her up.

_Man her hands are soft_

Weiss thanked her for helping her up and grabbed the box she was carrying. She then showed to Ruby. Ruby's face then lit up with excitement.

"I got another console for us. I even got us a new game to play." Weiss said.

"What other game did you get?" Ruby asked

"Call of Duty: Ghosts"

* * *

Well that's this chapter, sorry it was really late. I know a lot of people don't like Call of Duty but I've been playing it a lot so I thought to have team RWBY play it. So next chapter will be them playing Ghosts


	6. 1000 More Fools

Alright well here it is. The girls play call of duty ghosts. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Ruby had managed to convince Yang and Blake to play Call of Duty with her and Weiss. Weiss and Blake were a little reluctant to play video games with Yang again after what happened during Christmas but Yang assured that it would not happened again.

They girls decided to play free for all with each other to see who is the best gamer. Blake chose a sniper rifle as her primary gun while Weiss and Ruby chose assault rifles and Yang chose a shotgun.

"Really Yang? You're going to choose a shotgun. Only noobs use shotguns." Ruby was annoyed that Yang chose a shotgun.

"That's not true, shotguns are awesome." Yang was offended at Ruby's words especially because she was practically insulting Ember Celica

"Noobs don't use shotguns, Pros do." She said defending her choice. "Besides you only have a problem with me using a shotgun because you know I will win easily with it." She said smugly.

"Exactly, you'll win because shotguns are overpowered and not fair." Ruby said to Yang.

"Well too bad I'm not changing my choice." Yang said, making it clear she was not going to change her gun.

Ruby accepted her choice and said "Okay fine. Whatever. Let's just start this game." After everyone was finished making their load outs and picking perks and killstreaks, Ruby picked the map Strikezone and set the score to 30 and started the game.

The four girls kept trading the lead. No one could seem to hold on to it. Weiss and Ruby were doing well with their rifles while Blake was very good with the sniper; she was good at quickscoping and sniping from a distance. Yang would also go on killing sprees due to using a running around with a shotgun. Eventually though Weiss had managed to get a helo pilot and proceeded to slaughter the rest of her team and win the game.

"Good job Weiss" both Blake and Ruby said to Weiss. Yang surprisingly wasn't angry and didn't destroy the console again. She simply said "Yeah good job Weiss."

They then played a few more games and of course Weiss won all but one in which Yang got really lucky and slaughtered the rest of the team. Ruby was pretty annoyed Yang won.

"Alright so do you guys want to play online multiplayer now?" Ruby asked. "Sure let's murder some fools!" Yang replied enthusiastically, still riding on the high of winning that one game due to luck, according to Ruby.

They joined team death match and won, of course. For the next few hours they played multiplayer and jumped around the game types. They would win some and lose some but Ruby was getting increasingly angry as they kept playing.

Even when they won Ruby was still mad and the angrier she got the worse she got at the game and so she got even angrier.

"Arrgg Fucking camper killed me again! Fucking camper!"

"God Damn it they got A and B, What the Fuck are you guys doing?! GET IT BACK!"

"Ruby calm down, it's just a game" Weiss said to try and calm down Ruby.

"SHUT UP WEISS!" Ruby yelled at Weiss

"Okay we're done playing this game" Weiss got up to turn off the game but, in a quick blur, Ruby got up and grabbed Weiss' hand to stop her from turning off the game

"NO! DON'T turn it off I want to keep playing. I want to murder these assholes." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed and sat back down realizing that Ruby wouldn't let them stop playing any time soon.

Instead of murdering those assholes however, Ruby kept getting murdered.

"DAMN IT, Son of a bitch got me again."

"WHAT THE HELL, Does no one have my back or what?"

"NNNNOOOOOO!" she started to pound her fist on the floor. "We were so close to winning that time. FUCK!"

Ruby then started to cry out of frustration. Eventually she stopped crying and they resumed playing the game.

Finally though, Ruby had reached her boiling point. They were playing kill confirmed and Ruby kept getting killed over and over. She had finally gotten her first kill and sprinted to get the tag but she was stabbed from behind by a camper.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed in frustration. She then got up and threw her controller at the T.V, breaking it completely.

"GOD DAMN IT! STUPID FUCKING CAMPERS! MOTHERFUCKING SONS OF BITCHES! FUCKING CUNTS!FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK! I DON'T CARE WHAT ROOSTERTEETH SAYS, CAMPING IS NOT A FUCKING LEGITIMATE STRATEGY!"

She then punched a hole in the wall and opened the door, stepped out, slammed the door closed and let out one final "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Yang, Blake, and Weiss still sat on the floor, looking shocked at Ruby's outburst.

"um Weiss, could you please buy us a new T.V?" Yang asked nicely

* * *

So that was this chapter. It was a little shorter then I hoped but I think it came out alright. Please leave a review so that I know what to work on or if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me


	7. How Much is Enough?

Alright here it is next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Yay I passed a thousand views. Thanks to everyone who read my story. Never thought I would get this many views. Thanks and happy new year's!

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Ruby's outburst was forgiven and forgotten and the T.V had been replaced.

Ruby had wanted Weiss to go with her to town, to spend time together. Ruby was happy to have weekly playdates with Weiss but she wanted to spend more time with Weiss. Weiss wasn't really interested hanging out with Ruby but eventually Ruby, with a lot of begging and pleading convinced Weiss to go with her to town.

Ruby told Blake and Yang that they were leaving and then Ruby and Weiss caught an airship to Vale. They were now walking down the street in silence. Ruby then decided to break the silence.

"So Weiss…how's life going?" Ruby asked

"It's going good I guess." Weiss answered half-heartedly.

Silence then filled the two again. Then Weiss broke the silence

"So where are we going?" Weiss asked. Ruby then answered "I don't know."

Weiss then stopped in her tracks and turned to look at "What do you mean you don't know?" Ruby then turned to look at Weiss and saw she was glaring at her. "Why would you invite me to 'hang out' if you don't have a destination?" Weiss wasn't really mad just annoyed at Ruby for not planning ahead.

"I just thought we could just walk around town, check out places you know?" Ruby answered

Weiss however did not want walk around. "This is a waste of time, I'm going back to Beacon." Weiss turned around and started walking. Ruby panicked and grabbed Weiss by the shoulder and turned her around. She realized she had no idea how she was going to convince Weiss to stay.

Weiss was looking at Ruby annoyed and waited to hear what Ruby was going to say.

"Weiss you can't leave b-because, because, because." Ruby really had no idea what to say.

"We're already here, so what's the point of going back?" Ruby kind of had a point. Weiss had no idea what she would do if she went back to Beacon. "Come on Weiss, please just stay, trust me we'll have fun."

Weiss decided that she would stay with Ruby, because she had nothing else to do.

"Okay Ruby I'll stay." Weiss was then hugged by Ruby, who was ecstatic that Weiss decided to stay.

"Okay Ruby, can you please let go of me?" "Oh sorry!" Ruby then let go of Weiss.

"Alright then Weiss, let's keep walking." Ruby said.

* * *

They then continued to walk in silence. They had walked for about half-an-hour when Ruby led Weiss into a 99 cent store.

"Why did we come to this store?" Weiss asked almost disgusted with the store. Weiss had never been to a 99 cents store because her family is rich and they never had a need to go to a 99 cent store.

"Well, I like these stores. It's really convenient and cheap too." Ruby answered, unfazed by her heiress' attitude.

"Cheap prices mean cheap products that would probably break after the first time you use it." Weiss said to Ruby, she actually trying to get them to leave.

"If you need something, you can just ask me to buy for it you" Weiss said.

"No I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides I'm just here to look around." Ruby said.

"Oh okay then." They spent about a half-an-hour in the store. Ruby spent the time just browsing and looking around. Weiss just stayed close to Ruby, not wanting to actually touch anything and had no interest in anything at the store. Ruby ended up buying a small packet of cookies, though Weiss advised Ruby not to eat cheap cookies because she would probably get poisoned.

They then kept walking and eventually they passed by a café and Ruby had the idea to go inside and get something to drink.

It was a small family owned café, nothing fancy. Weiss liked the simplicity of it and so she said okay to Ruby's idea.

Weiss ordered some black coffee and Ruby got some hot chocolate. They then sat down at a table and eventually a young female, a little older then Weiss, brought them their orders.

"So… how's school going?" Ruby asked Weiss to try and break the silence. Weiss had a "What?" expression on her face

_What the hell kind of question is that?_

"It's going good, why are you asking me that?"

Ruby shrugged and said "I don't know, I'm just making small talk."

They then went back to silence.

_Dammint what can we talk about? _Ruby thought. _Well there is one thing._

"How's the Ghosts campaign going?" Ruby asked. "I beat it. On Veteran." Weiss responded.

"How the hell did you beat it so fast, and on the hardest difficulty?"

Weiss responded "it wasn't the hard actually."

For the rest of their time at the café, Weiss talked about the game while Ruby was listening intently. They then finished their drinks and left.

* * *

"Okay Ruby it's getting late we should head back to the airships." Weiss said to Ruby.

"Actually I have one place to go." Ruby then took the lead and they walked for 20 minutes, making many turns down streets. Eventually Ruby stopped at an alley. "Why did we stop here?" Weiss asked.

"There's a guy selling fireworks out of his car's trunk." Ruby responded.

"Why the hell do you want fireworks? And why from some guy in an alley?"

"I want some fireworks for the new year. If you don't want to meet the guy you can just stay here and wait." Ruby then stepped into the alley.

"Ruby wait!" but Ruby kept walking. Weiss contemplated going to meet the guy but decided to just wait. 10 minutes later and Ruby came out with a medium sized packet of fireworks.

"I don't think they would let you on the airship with that." Weiss said

"Actually I asked and the pilot said they would let me on with fireworks because it's New Year's Eve."

"Okay but just don't light any on the ship." Weiss said. They then boarded and airship and in a few hours arrived at beacon.

"You know what Ruby? I actually had a good time hanging out with you." Weiss said to Ruby.

Ruby then had a smile on her face and said. "I was afraid you didn't enjoy it but I'm glad you did. We should do again sometime."

"I would like that." Weiss said. There were smiles on both of their faces and they began to walk back to their dorms.

* * *

Team RWBY's room was empty, well mostly, Ruby was there sitting on her bed but she was staring at one point in particular, something that seemed like it was almost there.

"Hello there reader." She said happily. "Thank you for reading this story. I sure hope you're enjoying it so far."

"The author has asked me to tell you guys something, umm something important." She started to rub her chin in thought.

"Crap I forgot what he told me to tell you guys. Damn it, he is going to be really pissed about this." She started to chuckle. "Oh well, uh thank you guys for reading and please continue to read this story."

She then smiled and started waving. "Bye-Bye, Until next time."


	8. When?

Hello there people. Here is the next chapter. So Ruby was supposed to tell you something important and she forgot. I got mad; it was really important what she was supposed to tell you guys, especially since it's in regard to this story. Problem is I forgot what it was so I got even angrier. Ruby is going to have to face some consequences which are : she is going to be absent from this chapter and something bad is going to happen to her in the next chapter. Nothing really serious though. Any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review or leave any comments.

* * *

Weiss was sitting at a table in the library doing her homework. Weiss really likes to work in silence so the library is the ideal place for her to do her homework. Weiss had been in the library for about an hour and had finished most of her homework, now she was just working on her math homework.

She had finished most of the problems and now she was on the last problem.

_Ugh I'm so close to being done, just one more problem. Now let's see what this problem says…wait what?_

She had read the problem and realized she did not understand the question. She scratched her head and picked up her math book to read the problem closer. She re-read the problem many times but the question did not get any clearer. She stood from her chair and started pacing around, thinking about the question and how to solve.

She did not do anything but think for about an hour. Even though she thought for an hour and re-read the question many times, she still didn't have a solution.

_Why the hell can't I understand this question? Why is it so hard?!_

Another hour later and she still hadn't solved the question. She started to get really frustrated. After she realized another hour passed without solving the problem she got really mad and picked up her math book and threw onto the floor. She then kicked it around a little.

She then picked up the book and began to try and solve it. Weiss had erased the paper so many times that she ended up tearing a hole in her paper. She got more frustrated.

She then stopped trying to solve it and just sat in her chair, thinking.

"Yang just get whatever book you want, the book I want is over here."

Weiss heard Blake's voice. She then saw Blake.

"Oh hey Weiss, still working on your homework?" Blake was surprised that Weiss was still working on her homework since she left about 4 hours ago.

Weiss then sighed and looked at Blake and said. "Blake, I'm stuck on this problem. Can you please…help me out?" Weiss never asked for help so she had to swallow her pride to ask for help. Blake was surprised she had asked for help. "Um, sure I'll help you."

Blake stood next to Weiss and bent down on the table to read the question. After finishing reading she stood up straight, scratched her head, looked at Weiss and said "Uhh, I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

_Damn it she doesn't know either._

Weiss was annoyed that Blake did not have the answer. Blake re-read the problem many times but could not figure out the problem.

Then Yang appeared.

"Hey Blake did you find the book you want? Oh hey Weiss you're still here?"

_Ugh I don't want to deal with any of Yang's crap right- oh wait a minute._

Both Blake and Weiss had the same thought. "Hey Yang can you help us with this math problem?" Blake asked Yang.

Yang wasn't good in many subjects but she was surprisingly good at math.

"So the princess needs my help eh?" Yang said smugly

"Can you just help me?" Weiss said with some anger seeping in her voice.

"Say please first" Yang said. "Please help me Yang." Weiss said.

"Wow you must really need my help if you actually said please." Yang then got closer to Weiss leaned on the table and read the question.

There was silence for about five minutes and finally Blake spoke up. "Um Yang?"

Yang started to chuckle and turned to the duo and said "You guys aren't going to want to hear this but, I don't understand this question."

_Fuck! How can Yang not even understand it?_

"You really don't understand it Yang?" Weiss asked, desperately hoping that Yang was joking.

"Sorry princess but I don't understand this question." Yang then shrugged, signaling that she really didn't have an answer.

Jaune then appeared in front of the girls. "Hey girls what's going on?"

At this point Weiss was willing to ask anyone for help.

"Jaune I don't suppose you can help me with this problem?" Weiss asked Jaune.

"Are you actually asking for help, and from me?" Jaune was very surprised at Weiss.

"Yes, now can you please help me or not?" Weiss was getting even more annoyed and frustrated.

"uh sure." Jaune then looked at the problem and after reading he put his hand behind his head and before he could even say it Weiss said "You don't understand it either do you?" Jaune then said "Nope" Weiss then sighed heavily.

_I knew Jaune wouldn't know the solution, I feel even dumber for asking him._

Soon after Ren and Nora appeared.

"Hey guys what are we all doing here." Nora asked.

"We're trying to help out Weiss with this problem, none of us can figure it out." Yang answered Nora.

"I don't suppose you would be able to help me?" Weiss asked Nora sarcastically.

"Oh no I'm no good at math, but Ren is, he should be able to help you." Nora responded.

Weiss had forgotten about Ren, he was actually pretty good at math.

"Can you please help me Ren?" Weiss asked, she was sure Ren could figure it out.

"Yeah I'll help" he responded.

Ren read the problem then ,shockingly said "I don't understand this problem."

Weiss then slammed her fist on the table. "You really don't understand this _fucking _problem?"

Ren shook his head showing he really did not know the answer. Nora was shocked that Ren, whom she thought to always be a genius, did not have the answer.

"How is it that none of us know the answer?" Blake asked, surprised that no one can answer it. Weiss however was getting angrier.

"I don't know what to tell you, sorry Weiss" Ren said.

Jaune then had an idea. "Ooh you know what? We can ask Pyrrha. Between all of us, she's the best at math and she is here in the library. I can go get her."

"What are you waiting for? Go get her." Weiss hissed at Jaune. Jaune then left to go get Pyrrha, Weiss' final hope. She was sure Pyrrha could answer the problem.

Jaune then came back with Pyrrha.

"Hey guys, so Weiss you need my help?" Pyrrha asked

"Yes I really need your help." Weiss said, she was very desperate to finally answer the accursed problem.

Pyrrha then read the question and she then scratched her head.

_Oh God please don't tell me she doesn't know the answer._

"Um, Weiss this question has no solution." Pyrrha said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah this is really a trick question." Pyrrha responded

"That's what I was thinking actually." Ren said.

"I was thinking that too." Yang said.

Weiss however was infuriated beyond words at having wasted so much time on this problem and having to ask so many people for help, something she had never done.

Weiss then stood up, closed her math book, picked it up and threw it through a window.

"Fuck Math."

* * *

Okay that's this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Give You Nothing

Here it is next chapter. It's kind of a repeat but I tried to add new things to make this chapter interesting. Please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Ruby, under mysterious circumstances, was sick again. She was even sicker this time then last time. She went to sleep the previous night feeling fine but woke up with the need to vomit. Before she could get off her bed she threw on the side of her bed with some vomit landing on Weiss' bed and the rest on the floor.

Weiss was, of course, less than happy that there was vomit on her bed and the floor.

"Damn it Ruby, you dolt. Could you not get up to go to the bathroom or could you not have just thrown up on your bed?"

"Uh, listen Weiss I know you're mad and everything but could you please not yell, I have a hardcore headache." Ruby said in a tired voice.

Weiss, instead of getting angrier, she had a look of concern on her face and put her hand on Ruby's forehead.

"Whoa, you're burning up." Weiss said in concern. Ruby then accidentally sneezed in Weiss' face.

"Ruby come on, cover your mouth." Weiss said annoyed.

Yang, who had just gotten up, over heard Weiss say Ruby had a fever. She then woke up completely and dropped down to her bed and rushed over to Ruby, accidentally stepped in Ruby's vomit, then checked Ruby's temperature. "Yeah it's a fever, a really bad one." Yang said with concern.

Ruby then started to gag and very quickly dropped from her bed and ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Ruby vomiting was heard very loudly throughout the dorm. A few minutes later and Ruby opened the door and stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Well Ruby you're pretty sick so you're gonna have to stay in bed." Yang said. Yang then helped Ruby into her bed. "And I'm going to stay here with you." Yang said. But then she said. "Oh wait I promised Blake I was going to the mall with her." Yang then turned around to look at Blake, who had finished getting up, and said "Sorry Blake but I can't go." Yang had a look on her face that showed she was really sorry.

"Its fine Yang, you should stay here to take care of Ruby." Blake was very disappointed that she wouldn't get to spend time with Yang but she knew it would be better for her to stay.

"Wait." A voice said weakly. It was Ruby who spoke.

"Yang, go with Blake." Ruby said

"What? I can't leave with you sick as you are." Yang said to her.

"You promised her. You have to keep your promises." Ruby always believed in keeping promises.

"Besides I'll be fine here on my own." Yang was prepared to keep arguing but she knew Ruby wouldn't let her stay so she just gave up. She was sure Ruby would be fine on her own, she survived last time, well she ended up getting snot on her clothes but besides that she was fine.

"Okay, if you think you'll be fine on your own, I'll go with Blake." Blake got very happy that Yang was going with her so she didn't protest against leaving Ruby alone.

Blake and Yang soon changed and got ready to leave.

"Okay Ruby we'll be back quick, are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Yang asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine besides I won't be completely alone, Weiss will be here." Ruby said cheerily.

"Actually I got detention for breaking a window in the library so I won't be here for a while either." Weiss said. It was the first time the heiress had gotten detention, though she did get a perfect grade on her math homework.

Ruby's spirits deflated but she didn't make this visible.

"I'll be fine on my own, don't worry guys."

"Okay then, we're leaving now. Bye" Yang took one last look at Ruby, unsure whether to leave or not but she couldn't abandon Blake now, so they left.

Weiss soon left, "I'll be back in a few hours Ruby, do you need anything before I leave?"

"No I'm okay." Ruby responded

"Okay then bye." Weiss then left. Now Ruby was alone. A few minutes later she ran to the bathroom to throw up again.

* * *

Ruby's POV

Maybe I should have let Yang stay with me. No she made a promise so she has to keep it. Really wish Weiss hadn't gotten detention though. I come out of the bathroom feeling a little better but now I need to find something to pass the time.

I could just go back to bed but I doubt I'll be able to sleep. God I feel so shitty, I don't even know how this happened.

Okay so what to do? I could just look through everyone stuff again but that wasn't so smart the first time so I guess I won't do that.

I wonder what's on T.V what now.

I turn on the T.V and- Hey it's my favorite movie! Nice this will certainly make my day better. Oh wait it's already have over. Damn it!

The ending is really cool and all but I would have preferred to have seen the movie from the beginning.

Okay so it's been about an hour since everyone left but they still won't be back for a while.

Okay now what? I look around the room to see if anything's changed and nothing changed. Everything is the same as it was last time I was here by myself.

Maybe I should read the book I got Blake. I go to Blake's book collection and see the book and I get it and open it. Okay chapter 1.

Alright I see…yes…okay… wow there sure jump into the sex really quick.

I manage to read a few more chapters but I can't read this anymore.

How the hell does Blake read this stuff? It freaking rots your brain.

I put the book back and decide to play Call of Duty. I need to get better at this game and now I have time to practice. Alright let's get started with some team death match.

_One hour later_

Stupid freaking Cock of Doody. No wonder no one likes this series anymore. I turn the game off before I get even madder and destroy the tv. Okay it's been another hour and no one is back yet so what else can I do?

Oh you know what? I can start typing my Naruto fan fiction.

Yes that the perfect idea! I'm alone so this is the best time.

I grab my tablet and open the writing app and now to begin typing

_15 minutes later_

Okay so this is a lot harder than I thought. You know what? I give up.

I never was good at writing. I put my tablet away and I get up from my desk.

Okay there is one thing left to do: look through everyone's stuff.

Oh wait maybe I can go visit team JNPR. Oh no never mind, Jaune took them to some plant convention

Sucks for them.

Okay so look through my team's stuff again it is. But first I must go to the bathroom and throw up again.

Okay now that I'm done with that I go to Weiss part of the room.

Aaaand there's nothing different or interesting here.

I look under Weiss' bed to see if there is anything there. And there is! What is- it's a bottle of whiskey.

How long has she had this here?

I've always wanted to try alcohol. No one is here so this is the best time to try it. I open the bottle and take a swig.

Then I immediately spit it out. Screw this, how can people drink this stuff? Oh great now I'm going to throw up now. To the bathroom again.

Okay now that I'm done throwing up I'm going to look through- oh crap someone's coming.

Using my awesome skills I get to my bed very quickly and get under the covers. It's Weiss, yay! I'm not alone anymore.

* * *

3rd person POV

Weiss walked into the room, said hello to Ruby and then went to sit on her bed.

"How are you feeling Ruby?" she asked.

"I feel a lot better now that you're here Weiss" Ruby said.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Oh I forgot to ask, why did you get detention?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"I got really mad at my math homework so I threw my book through a window at the library."

Ruby laughed pretty hard and when she stopped laughing she said "I thought I had anger problems."

Weiss had a small smile on her face. "I guess it is kind of funny now that I think of it." She then started to laugh with Ruby.

The moment was ruined however by Ruby running to the bathroom to vomit.


End file.
